Just a Girl
by Lady-of-the-golden-sun
Summary: A woman tells her daughter the story of the Hero of Kvatch.
1. Chapter 1

**All the usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p>She sat in the study, a Breton woman, short with dark hair, and waited. The sun was starting to set, and her daughter was late. She had almost given up when door burst open and a little girl, no older than seven, came in, crying. The woman walked up to her and asked, "What is wrong pup?"<p>

The girl continued to sob for a minute before saying, "Huld said I can't play with him because I am a girl and girls can't fight." The woman looked down at her daughter before hugging her.

"Jenna," said the woman, "Girls can and do fight. They can be fierce warriors." The little girl said nothing she just cried.

"Momma," she croaked, "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I knew one once." She took her daughter's hand, "Come now, it is time for bed." She led the girl upstairs to her room and tucked her in bed.

"Will you tell me a story?" Jenna asked her mother while clutching a teddy bear.

Her mother smiled, "Of course. What story would you like?"

"Tell me about a girl hero," the child almost whispered.

"Like who?" the woman asked, hoping Jenna wouldn't answer.

"You said you knew one, tell me. Please," she looked at her mother and she sighed.

"I try not to remember those days," she said to Jenna, "But I will tell you if and only if you promise to listen."

"I promise," came little Jenna's voice.

"It all started many years before you were born," she began, "Before Emperor Uriel Septim VII died, when what was later called the Oblivion Crisis started. It started in the Imperial Prison. With someone who was just a girl"


	2. Chapter 2

The Imperial City is the glistening capital of the Empire. People from far and wide come to marvel at its beauty, see the palace, bet on the arena, shop in the markets, and seek their fortunes. Yet, for all its beauty, there are places no one dares to go. The prison district is such a place. But this is where a champion's story begins.

Anya slept on the floor of a prison cell; black hair held in a ponytail messy ponytail at the nape of her neck and pale skin was caked with dirt. Her sleep appeared dreamless, maybe even peaceful, until she heard him.

She woke to his voice. "Pale skin, Snotty expression. You must be a Breton! Masters of magica, right? Go ahead and magic yourself out of this," she waked to the bars of her cell to see a Dunmer standing there.

"You can't, can you?" He continued, "You are nothing but a harlot with cheap parlor tricks."

He watched her before saying, "Would you like to leave? You won't be until they throw your corpse into the lake." He found amusement in the fear her eyes held. "You're going to die here!" He proclaimed, "Do you hear that? The guards are coming for you!" He fell into a mad fit of laughter as the voices came near her.

Anya watched as a group of four approached her cell, three heavily armored and one dressed in extravagant robes.

"What's this prisoner doing in there?" The armored woman bellowed.

"It's the usual mix up with the watch. I-" the one of the men said.

"Never mind, just open the door," the woman ordered.

Anya stepped under the window and the door was opened, allowing the three to enter. She watched the one in robes enter, followed by the other three.

"I've seen you," the robed man seemed confused. He approached the young girl. "Let me see your face," he ordered. She looked up at the man as ordered; her eyes widened as she recognized him as the emperor. She froze, unsure of what she was expected to say or if she should say anything at all.

"You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right," the emporer muttered to himself, "Gods give me strength."

"You dream?" Anya asked him nervously.

"It seems the Gods placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done, it does not matter," the emperor paused before continuing, "Assassins have killed my sons and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city and, by chance, our escape route happens to lead through your cell."

The three warriors, Anya assumed they were the Blades, ushered the emperor over to a wall. They pulled on one of the chains hanging from the ceiling and a wall started to disappear, revealing a passage. The emporer and his guard disappeared into the tunnel and left the young girl behind. She stood there, unsure if she should follow or stay; she followed.

Anya walked into the first room where to Blades stood living the third lie dead on the floor. The surviving Blades noticed her and whispered among themselves before continuing on.

"Stay here prisoner," called one, "I'll send someone to collect you."

The door shut behind him with a thud, leaving her alone. She checked the door only to find it locked and considered weeping. That was when part of the wall fell. A rat enter the room and jumped on her; its teeth dug into her flesh, making her scream.

She found a short sword someone must have droped and burried it into the rat's body before healing herself.

She delved into the dungeon, killing rats and goblins, before she found the royal party again. They were fighting another armored soilder. She jumped down once he was dead.

"It's that prisoner again! Kill her; she could be working with the assassins," said the armored Imperial. His companion moved forward, but was stopped by the emporer.

"She is not one of them; she can help us. She must help us," with those words, her life was spared. She approached the group and the emporer talked to her again; he told her that she had a great destiny while he was going to where a tounge shriller than all the music called.

"Let's move out," Glenroy, the Blade who proposed killing Anya, ordered. The group came to a halt in a large room.

"The door is blocked from the other side," shouted Glenroy, "We can try the side passage over there."

It was a dead end so the Blades ordered Anya to wait with the emperor. He walked over to her and handed her a necklace, gold with a large red jewl in the center.

"Time is running short; take this amulet to Jauffre in Chorrol. Tell him there is another heir," with those words, the emperor was slain by an assassin.

She allowed Baurus to kill the assassin before leaving the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this! If you have followed, favorited, or reviewed then I would like to thank you.<br>**


End file.
